1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to metal wall frames, and in particular to such frames which include channels and studs having integrally formed connectors, locators and retainers.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Framing systems have been developed using metal channels and studs in place of more conventional wood frames. Such systems have been adapted to construct various structures including residential and commercial buildings, and particularly the partitions of such buildings. Although these systems function adequately, they may be difficult to use and can take longer to assemble than conventional wood frames.
Because of these drawbacks, many builders have been reluctant to adopt prior metal framing systems. Moreover, installers have experienced difficulty in correctly installing prior metal framing systems. Installers also dislike the snipping and cutting of the metal frame members required in such systems, as the sharp metal edges can result in cut hands and torn clothes. For these reasons, wood frames are still the most commonly used frames for residential construction.
Although wood frames have been widely accepted by builders and installers, wood frames are not fireproof and wood tends to buckle, warp, split, shrink, and bend out of shape. Moreover, a wood stud is heavier and more awkward to work with than a metal stud, and is currently about twice the price of a metal stud.
Even with the drawbacks associated with wood frames, wood is still the material of choice of most builders, particularly since carpenters are familiar with wood frame construction and can nail wood frames together with a nail gun faster than they can screw a nail into a metal frame with a screw gun.
The following comparison of existing standard wood and conventional metal study applications may be of value in fully appreciating the advantages of the present invention.
Installation of a wall partition constructed of wooden studs, after upper and lower plates have been installed, requires the following steps for each stud:                1. Measure 16 inches on center or 24 inches on center from the previously installed stud and appropriately mark the measured distance on the upper and lower plate.        2. Measure the distance between upper and lower plates.        3. Measure the length of the stud to be installed to be equal to the measurement in the previous step and mark the stud where it is to be cut.        4. Cut the stud. The cut must be square, using a miter box, skill saw guide, etc.        5. Place the stud into position between the plates. Adjust the position of the stud by applying a level to assure that it is plumb, top to bottom, side to side and front to back.        6. Nail the bottom portion of the stud to the lower plate using two nails which can be nailed manually or with an automatic nailing gun.        7. Climb a ladder or scaffold and nail the top portion of the stud to the upper plate, again using two nails.        8. Usually framers will also install horizontal wood members to serve as braces and spacers between the studs. In such case there are the following additional steps:                    A. Measure and mark a piece of stud lumber to fit between the studs.            B. Cut the piece of lumber square to form a brace.            C. Nail two nails to one end of the brace and into one stud.            D. Nail two nails into the other end of the brace and into the other stud.                        9. When electricians run electrical cable through the studs, it is necessary for them to first bore a hole through each stud individually, i.e. those studs which will have cable going through them.        
It can be seen that wood fame construction requires many individual time-consuming steps. Moreover, problems associated with wood studs include:                1. Wood is not fireproof.        2. Wood buckles, splits, shrinks and bends out of shape.        3. A wood stud is heavier and clumsier to work with than a corresponding metal stud.        4. A wood stud is currently about double the price of a metal stud, and with continuing depletion of natural reserves, prices for lumber will likely continue to rise.        
Installation of a partition constructed of metal studs, after the upper and lower channels have been installed, requires the following steps for each stud:                1. Measure 16 inches on center or 24 inches on center from a previously installed stud and appropriately mark the measured distance on the upper and lower channels.        2. Measure the distance between upper and lower channels.        3. Measure the length of the stud to be installed to be equal to the measurement in the previous step and mark the stud where it is to be cut.        4. Cut the two side flanges of the stud with a pair of snippers, then bend the central backbone of the stud back and forth until it breaks off.        5. Place the stud into position between the channels where previously marked. Adjust the position of the stud by applying a level to assure that it is plumb, top to bottom and side to side.        6. Take two screw and individually mount each screw onto a screw gun and screw the bottom portion of the stud into the lower channel.        7. Climb a ladder, and again, take two screws and individually mount each onto a screw gun and screw the upper portion of the stud into the upper channel.        8. Many installers also place a horizontal brace and spacing member which runs through the apertures of several studs. In such case, there are the following additional steps:                    A. Run the bracing member through the apertures of several studs.            B. Cut little tabs to connect and fasten each stud to its section of bracing member.            C. Line up each stud to be properly aligned and plumb with each corresponding section of bracing member.            D. Screw into a precut tab to connect the stud to the bracing member.                        
It can be seen that conventional metal frame construction requires many individual time consuming steps. Moreover, problems associated with conventional metal studs include:                1. There does not seem to be any installation time savings of metal over wood. In fact, one can argue that a wooden frame will go up faster than a metal frame because of the extra time required with metal in the process of cutting the stud to size and the fumbling required with screws as opposed to automatic nailing with a nailing gun and nail cartridges.        2. Since there do not appear to be real economies in time in the conventional installation of metal frames, many framing contractors prefer to use wood, the “old-fashioned” way.        3. When snipping and breaking off a piece of a metal stud, hands and clothing tend to get cut very easily.        4. Fumbling with the individual placement of a screw onto a screw gun and screwing into a conventional metal stud is cumbersome, annoying and more time-consuming than simply applying a cartridge-loaded nailing gun to wood.        5. Tunneling spacing members through holes in a series of studs and then dealing with the connection of the tabs between the studs and the spacing members is cumbersome, awkward and annoying.        
However, metal stud installation does include the following benefits:                1. Metal is virtually fireproof.        2. Metal is lightweight and easier to work with than wood.        3. Metal studs remain intact and square and do not warp.        4. Metal studs are currently about half the price of wooden studs.        5. Metal studs have precut holes for electrical and other cable running.        
Accordingly, a need exists for a framing system which is easy to understand, quick to assemble, which does not require extensive cutting or snipping and which is cost-effective as compared to current alternative methods.
A further need exists for such a system which is more economical to use than wood frame systems and which is readily accepted by architects, builders, installers and end users.
A further need exists for a framing system which provides accurate spacing between studs and which is available with modular interchangeable components.
Still a further need exists for a framing system which offers a complete and simple solution rather than a partial solution to the entire installation process.